New Addition
by Awesomeness7871
Summary: This story explores the life of a teenager who can remember anything and everything, an ability he's found to be a blessing and a curse. It follows him as he meets Team Gibbs and helps them solve a murder.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people who actually bothered to click on this story! This is my first NCIS fic (actually my first posted fic), and I'd love to hear your comments and/or suggestions. So, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, that great privilege belongs to Donald P. Bellisario. I do not make any money off of this; I only write this for fun.**

_'_This is bad. Really, really bad.' Marcus thought as he sat in his closet, knees pulled up to his chest. He remembered what his dad had said earlier: _"Marc. Go to your room, lock the door, and hide. Hurry! They're coming!" He had done as he was told, scared by his father's stern tone. _Yet another gunshot rang out. That was the sixth one; Marcus had been counting. 'I'm 15, I shouldn't be sitting here like a coward! I need to _do _something! ' He thought. Another shot echoed through the house, followed by a strangled shout and rushed footsteps. Marc groped in his pockets for his cell phone. 'Crap, crap, crap!' He remembered: it was on the charger by his bed. As the front door slammed, he made up his mind and opened the door to his closet and made a lunge for the phone sitting on his bedsheets. He grabbed it, almost dropping it scrambling to push the power button. He called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The lady on the other end asked. Marcus rushed out of the room, finding his father laying motionless and bloody in the middle of the floor.

"NO! My- my father, he's been shot!" He exclaimed, running to where his dad lay. His eyes were half closed and his breathing was shallow and strained.

"Sir, what is your location?" The lady asked. Marcus gave her their address, but couldn't say anything else as his father reached up a hand and grabbed Marcus's arm, causing him to drop the phone.

"Marcus." The word was barely a whisper, but Marcus's head snapped down to his father's face.

"Dad! Dad, you have to hold on! Stay with me, Dad. Please." He said. His emergency training kicked in, and he pulled off his over-shirt, using it to put pressure on the wound in his father's chest.

"No, Marc." His dad coughed, blood staining his teeth and leaking from the corner of his mouth. "I have to go."

"Don't leave me, Dad. You can't leave me, too!" A tear slid down Marcus's cheek.

"It'll be okay, son. I'm going to be with your mother." His father gave him a weak smile. He coughed again, harder this time. "My pocket." he said. Marcus reached into his father's front pocket, pulling out a folded envelope with a blood stain on the corner and his name scrawled across the front.

"Wha-?" Marcus started before his father cut him off.

"I can see your mother, Marc. I need to go. I love you, Bud." His father smiled at him one last time before his last breath exited his body in a shallow exhale.

"Love you, too, Dad."

"Sir, an ambulance is on it's way." Came a voice from the discarded cell phone on the floor.

"Don't bother." Marcus said. "He's dead."

**Confused? Well, won't be that way for long! Most things will be explained in the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Please, please, PLEASE review! I need feedback! No flames though, por favor. ~ Awesomeness**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Hope you like this chapter as well! I've tried really hard to make a good story, so feedback would be appreciated! And, shout out to 'Long Live BRUCAS', my first reviewer and 'TheRoseShadow21', my first favorite/follower. Thanks, you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters. I do, however, own my OC's (obviously). This story does not make me any profit whatsoever.**

_Team Gibbs arrived at the scene of their latest case, murdered marine sergeant Stephen Barnes. They walked into the house to find a teenager, sitting stiffly on the couch, clutching tightly to a paper in his fist. "They didn't say anything about a kid..." Tony stated_

Marcus sat in the conference room at NCIS, tapping his fingers on the large table. He reached into his pocket and pulled the letter from his dad out of his pocket and re-read it.

_Dear Marcus,_

_ If you're reading this, I have unfortunately met an untimely demise. First, I know you probably don't understand why I was even targeted in the first place. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and witnessed something I shouldn't have, and that is all I can tell you. I want you to know that I am very proud of you and always will be. Love you Marc._

Viderint te in altera vita,

Dad

The door opened behind him and Marcus quickly folded the paper, shoving it back into his pocket. Agent Gibbs strode in, carrying a coffee cup and a can of soda, the latter of which he sat in front of Marcus.

"Thank you, Sir." Marcus said, though he made no move to even touch the soft drink.

"Gibbs is fine, Marcus."

"Thank you, Gibbs." Marcus repeated, not lifting his gaze from his hands, which were folded on the table.

"What do you remember? About the crime?" Gibbs asked.

"My dad, he was scared. Really scared. He told me to go to my room, to lock the door. Then he said 'Hurry! They're coming!' I looked out the window, to see who 'they' were, but I only saw a car. Front license plate said DY4-G2L." The teenager said, lifting his eyes to Gibbs' face for the first time.

"You remembered the whole license plate?"

"I remember everything. I have a highly superior autobiographical memory." Marcus said. Just after he said that, a ringing filled the room. Marcus slid his phone from his back pocket and answered it. A mechanical-sounding (obviously modified) voice floated into his ear.

"We got your dad. You're next."

**Well, that was the new chapter! I am so sorry it's so short, but I will try to make the next one longer. Now to address the Latin line in Marcus's dad's letter, if you wanna know what it means, use Google Translate. And as for ****highly** **superior autobiographical memory, it's a real thing. Look it up if you don't believe me. Until next time ~ Awesomeness**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of FanFiction! Awesomeness here, back with another installment of her fanfiction! Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, so anything recognizable from that show belongs to Donald Bellisario. I do not make any profit (other than awesome fans) from this story.**

Marcus couldn't remember any reason his father's killers would want him, too. And that was saying something, as he remembered everything. He didn't know why the killers wanted him, but he did know one thing. Being on protection detail sucked. Since both his parents were dead, and he had no other living family (except for an uncle with a life sentence in jail), he had to follow the agents around. He had been sitting in the bullpen for two hours now with nothing to do. Just as he was about to die of boredom, Agent Gibbs stood up. As he was bored out of his mind, Marcus stood too, and followed him to the elevator.

Oddly enough, Gibbs didn't protest when Marcus stepped into the elevator car behind them. He followed Gibbs out when the elevator doors slid open, and they were greeted with some sort of death metal music. Really loud death metal music. Marcus resisted the urge to cover his ears with his hands as they walked into the room. Thankfully, Gibbs turned the music off. Now, Marcus got a chance to look around. His eyes fell on all the forensic science machines. Heaven.

"Gibbs! No fair, that was the good part!" The woman standing at the computers whipped around, her pigtails swinging. Her eyes fell on Marcus. "Who's this?"

"My name is Marcus – is that a mass spectrometer?"

"Yes." She turned to Gibbs. "I don't have anything for you, Gibbs. This guy must have been some sort of cyborg, because I cant hack into his encrypted files."

"My dad loved technology. He was an inventor before he joined the marines. Have you tried..." He pushed past Abby and began typing furiously into the keyboard behind her. About three minutes later there was a beep. "I'm in!" Marcus cheered.

"Like cyborg, like son, I guess." Abby said, taking back over her keyboard.

"No, I just remembered some of the encryption codes my dad used." Marcus said as if it was an every-day occurrence. Abby turned around again.

"Remembered them? Those were some of the longest codes I've ever seen in my life!"

"I have a highly superior autobiographical memory. I can remember everything." Abby looked impressed, but said nothing and spun back around. She opened a file and studied it for only a second before she said

"Uhhh... Gibbs? You might want to see this. I think I know why Barnes was killed..."

**I've had some favorites and follows, which makes me very happy, but if you guys would leave your opinions and/or suggestions in reviews, that would make me ecstatic! I really want to know what you guys think! Thank you to all favorite, follow, and reviewers! Also, I am very sorry that I can not seem to write a long chapter. I promise I will try really hard to make the next one much longer. Also, anyone know how to make a page break? Till next time ~ Awesomeness**


End file.
